


Trick-or-Treat!

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What exactly is this trick-or-treating anyway?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HP_Halloween 2013 as a gift for RZZMG. 
> 
> The challenge of this comm is to write a 200-210 word drabble based on Halloween. I didn’t know what to write so I wrote a little drabble based on this awesome drawing that can be seen [HERE](http://deimlacquer.deviantart.com/art/A-Dramione-Halloween-Colored-335677664) and for the benefit of this story, wizards don’t go trick-or-treating.

  
  
“Why is Scorpius dressed up as a pumpkin?”  
  
Hermione Malfoy glanced up at her husband who was leaning against the door. “It’s for Halloween, sweetie. We’re going trick-or-treating at my parents’ place. I’m so excited to introduce Scorpius to one of my favorite childhood traditions.”  
  
“So,” Draco asked, looking confused. “What does this trick-or-treating exactly entail? Do you trick people?”  
  
“No silly, you go to people’s houses and get candy from them. My parents would never let me eat the candy but I’d always sneak it from them.”  
  
“Do you go to the houses of people that you don’t know?” Draco frowned, still puzzled with the concept. “What if they’ve poisoned the candy?”  
  
Hermione gasped. “Why would anyone ever do _that_? But, we always check the candy to make sure it’s unopened and sealed tightly before eating it. Anyway, Scor is only one. He really can’t eat the candy.”  
  
“I want to try this trick-or-treating,” Draco said with a smile on his face. “It _does_ sound like fun…”  
  
\---  
  
“Oh Merlin, who invented these amazing things?” Draco sighed as he shoved more Cadbury Dairy Milk down his throat. “These are so heavenly!”  
  
“You better save that,” Hermione called. “I’m finally living my childhood dream of eating unlimited amounts of chocolate!”


End file.
